Sugar Bunnies
by TuckerVel
Summary: Crime High School AU. Beacon High was your normal high school, with a underlying factor. It houses the heiress of a major crime syndicate and the dealiest killer in a small body. What could go wrong?
1. chapter 1

It was a calm morning in central Vale. The birds were chriping, the day cool, and the sky a bright ironically, sky blue, today was the start of the fall.

Today marked a big day.

It was the reckoning to many, the day they dreaded. Some cried. Some whined. Other took the brunt of thier small war head on, while some enjoyed in it. Today...

Was the first day of school.

And a certain redhead was not happy about this. She groaned inwardly as she layed still in bed. She did not want to move a single bit, for fear that the drowsy feeling she loved so much in the mornings would leave her till tomorrow. Yet, she got up, knowing that sooner or later her big sister or her father would come barreling through the door to wake her up.

"WAKE UP RUBES!"

"WAKE UP HONEY!"

As if on cue, they both barged through her door, how the small door could handle all this abuse befounded her and it brought her a moment of joy before she waa interrupted by her sister and father.

"Guysssss, you don't need to come in to wake me up. I can wake up on my own..."

She mumbled out the last part as her family smiled at her. They knew they could just let her wake up on her own, but where's the fun in that? Tai Xiao Long smiled at his daughter Yang while she smiled back then looked at her sister, as she began to pick out what she wanted to wear. She smiled as she found what she wanted to wear on the first day, and pulled out the hidden gun from its compartment in the pocket...Yang and Tai smiled

 _Mom would've liked this scene..._

-Meanwhile-

On the other side of Vale, near the more 'mexpensive area, there was a young girl brushing her hair. She was inside of a large white room, with splashes of pink in random area. She was in front of a moving silver lined mirror, casually brushing her hair. She was humming a song. It was a sweet lullaby, but the others in the house would know it as the noise of terror. No one dared talk to the girl while she was singing this, for fear of losing a limb...or worse.

This girl was known as Velvet Scarlantia.

She was the hairess of the mighty Scarlantia Clan, a clan of fanuas and humans alike who reigned the streets with terror and misery, or at least thats what it was on the outside. On the inside it was much more dire.

A small section of the Scarlantia clan broke of from the main section under the leas of Adam Taurus. He was a unreasonable bull Fanuas that wanted to overthrow the government that was in fact, protected by the Scarlantia Clan.

The clan exists solely to help the goverental bodies to control the populus and in times if dire need, are able to act as proxy leaders if the situation calls for it.

But, for now, Velvet stood there at the mirror, humming away while brushing her long brown locks, making sure to keep the hair out of her bunny ears. Today was the first day of school for Velvet, and she was dreading this day in secret.

In reality, nobody knew about her secret life as part of the Scarlantia Clan. If they did find out, they were 'abolished' or as Velvet soon found out, killed. It was the fate of the many suitors who had either followed her hoke or had been to much for the young girl and the family chose to step in.

There was in reality only one person Velvet really liked, but she knew it would be a lost cuase. The person she liked...was Ruby Rose. She was a girl who had just moved last year to Vale with her father and older sister, who Velvet thought she recognized, but she shook that thought away. The girl was pure by all standards, and innocent as all hell.

"Velvet sweetie, time to go to school."

The voice of her mother penetrated her thoughts as she put her brush on her nightstand before giving her self a lookover to go meet her mother and take the car to school.

 ** _Today was going to be a long day indeed..._**

 **AN-**

 **Okay i need comments. So this is going to be a much darker Velvet x Ruby story, with them still being fluffy and cute but with darker themes and some dangerous scenes. I wanted ti add in that factor becuase i loveeeee those types of stories. Hopefully you guys like it, or else ill beed to do a major rebaul if this chapter. Liek review and follow. The usual. Cya next time**


	2. Chapter II

It was almost time for school to begin when Ruby's father dropped her off. She had about ten minutes give or take to make it to her locker and to her first class of the new semester. Usually she was one of the early kids there, letting herself roam free and use the rifle club's free targets to give her aim from a quickdraw a good run through, though she would always hit a perfect shot. Maybe this year I'll join, seeing as a didn't join the school halfway through the year this time. Ruby steeled herself as she agreed that she was going to join the rifle team this year. She actually knew the coach for the team well, he was recently one of her companions for a mission given out by the Syndicate.

The Syndicate was the largest organized crime network in all of Remnant. It connected all the crime households together under a set a rules dictating wars between households or as they're most commonly known as-clans. The clans would battle it out for the top seats at the Syndicate, which would allow for more land under the household or more money from major organized hits. Ruby was a part of this Syndicate being a hitman, having grown up with a mother and father who were both hitmen. Her sister had taken a different route, deciding to be one of the regular bodyguards to a certain Schnee heiress who she denied having any crush on.

While the Schnee's technically weren't exactly a crime house, they were embroiled in all the doings of the clans and would you would almost always see Jacques there on regular meet days.

The coach had been joining her for this mission to validate her skills himself. Rose and Xiao Long names carried with it a long line of successful and deadly hitmen and women being birthed under both names. Ruby and Yang were no exceptions. While Yang chose a much different path, she still had her training which is how she became a bodyguard at only 18.

Ruby o the other hand, being 15 was still supposedly learning how to be a proper hitmen under the Academy wing of the Syndicate. In reality her parents begun almost as soon as the age of 5. She had her first proper hit at 6 and was the Academy's best student.

Though she still somehow managed to maintain her quick bubbly and rambunctious personality through the intense borderline brainwashing training and discipline they had to endure. Nobody knew how but it didn't bother them. A happy killer was a scary killer and everybody knew that the day she was challenged.

It was the last day of her training before she was supposed to go on her first hit as a member of the Syndicate under the coach of her new schools rifle team.

-Flashback-

Ruby dusted herself off as she skidded to a halt in front of the headmaster at the head of the of the classroom for the hitman candidates. The room was large, and shaped like a lecture hall and fitting all of the 'students' in the one room. The headmaster eyed her up one more time as she gave her signature smile she was well known for by now as it had been her thing since her first win of the ceremonial race they held for the candidates.

Unsurprisingly she had been the only one to finish it. Just like her mother and father had before her.

"Students, as you all know, it is my honor as a retired head of the Port household, a clan known for starting the Academy, to present the first hit of this generation to one student."

"Now the hit should only go to the student who had push the most. Who had tackled every challenge head on, and then headlocked it when it tried to fight back," he heard a chuckle coming from the girl in front of her and a few of her friends.

"This girl was always at the top of her class and always worked hard. Her grades impeccable and her ability with various weapon classes unmatched. This is why it is my honor to present this hit to Ruby-"

"Hey old man! That girl ain't anything special. So what if she scored higher than me in everything? Doesn't mean she can really kill someone. Does it?"

Ruby looked up from where she was about to receive her first hit in name to Cardin Winchester. He had been a thorn at her side far to long, pushing her and prodding at her making her infuriated nonstop. While in the upper ranks any mention of the Rose-Xiao Long name would usually mean certain death, many of the students don't know what that make truly means. Students like Cardin.

The Winchester name also breeded out exceptional soldiers as well, though unlike the Rose-Xiao Long(which itself is new seeing as Summer and Taiyang were the first of the two families to marry the name together somehow), the Winchesters boasted of their ability to breed out killing machines.

Ruby was done with his bullshit by now and decided to play with him. Only for a bit. She took at her knife and threw it at him which he caught in the glimpse of a second. Much to his name, Cardin was second best at the Academy and would have been first if not for Ruby.

"Then let's battle it out then. Knife to Knife. Winner gets the hit."

"And loser," Cardin asked, showing a strong front on the outside.

"There is no loser. Just a winner and a deadman."

"Fine by me."

And so Cardin walked to the front of the stage Ruby was one while the headmaster backed up to get a better angle of the duel. Above him to nodded to the cameras that allowed for the whole ceremony from before to be viewed by the parents of each of the kids that were in their own hall watching. Many were beginning to place bets on the kids. Many were going in favor for Cardin landing at least a good to hits on Ruby before she gets him. Summer looked at her husband and whispered in his ear something before he nodded.

"I bet my money, estate and body including my daughters if she comes out alive on that she gets him at the end of his life in one hit.

Every adult watched as she placed a card with that all in writing into a cap and watched as everybody soon started betting against her, some saying two hits and some saying three.

It was no joke that summer was basically wanted by everyone in that room male or female and she used it to her advantage.

Looks like me and taiyang just made a fortune. Again.

Cardin had finally gotten his blade from his locker and was readied at the other side if the stage. He was hardened and trained. He knew the ins and outs of combat and could be Ruby he thought.

He was wrong.

The headmaster blew into his whistle he keeps for things like this signifying the duel had started. Cardin was about to leap forward until he saw Ruby.

No matter how much he told himself it wouldn't work, it always did. Ruby had pulled out her puppy dog eyes a technique she had not used in a long time since she herself forbade herself from using to win fights.

"Cardin can we hug before one of us dies?"

He knew he couldn't say no to her while she had her puppy dog eyes up- nobody could-so he just reluctantly agreed and nodded his head. The redhead lit up and began to skip towards him. The headmaster flipped a coin as soon as she was close to him and...

She pulled his shirt down dropping his gravity and kicking is legs out before sneaking around him all in the same second before covering his eyes and putting the knife right next to his neck. He was shuddering like a child against the cold of the blade as she placed it near his neck.

"Im not killing you Cardin. That's no fun. So surrender and it'll all be over."

Ruby got up and left him there. He was about to reach for his knife before Ruby threw hers centimeters away from his face.

"I think you should research more into my last name Cardin. It could save your life you know?"

Cardin just lays there as he finally passed up from the shock as he felt the thin line of a cut with blood sleeping out from it. Ruby had in fact, pushed her blade just mere millimeters away from being fatal.

"And the winner is Ruby Rose, she decided to spare Mr, Winchester out of pity. She won with one hit."

Summer Rose in the other room smiled as the other's gawked at this. Winchesters were combat assassin's capable of killing even the most dangerous of targets. But the Roses and the Xiao-Longs were different.

They were pure assassins.

So Summer gaily skipped up to get her prize from the holding pot they had set up and watched and smiled as she called out to each of the names listed and what they owed her and Taiyang. She looked at their faces as they didn't even show any type of scorn at what just happened.

They were purely intimidated.

-Flashback End-

Ruby smiled as she remembered what happened as she finished up with her gun and retired it to her locker before securing it just in time before a pink bullet raced towards her.

"Rubyyyyyyyy!"

-AN-

Alright well that was that.

Hope you enjoyed. Really weird chapter. Still world building hope you enjoy. Ooc is bad ik. Bye bye see you next time


End file.
